


Baby it's cold outside is an understatment

by Cakey



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter, gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakey/pseuds/Cakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear and Aoba get snowed into their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside is an understatment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dmmdsecretsanta event, for lostinadarkworld. I heard you like clear/aoba so I tried my best!! I've never really written clear before so,,,

Aoba’s hands wandered up to his face upon his awakening, rubbing his eyes as if this would cure the grip sleep had on him. Reluctantly he pulled of the many layers of blankets that was insulating the heat both he and clear left off, leaving the rest of the cold air to reach him. His toes touched the familiar, smooth and cold surface before reaching a pair of fluffy slippers that was kept beside his bed, thanks to clears helpful purchase. 

Exiting the bedroom, Aoba’s tired eyes lent enough capability to find himself in the kitchen. His movements had already adjusted to the morning routine, after such a short time of living in their new home, finding his hands had already flicked the switch for the kettle and reached for the stash of instant coffee in the above cabinet. Small sounds of echoing footsteps traced the ones he had made moments earlier and clear’s head rested in the crook between Aoba’s neck and shoulder.

“Good morning, Aoba.” Clear mumbled into Aoba’s neck softly as aoba lightly returned affection by petting his head. Ceasing the contact, clear spun around and looked out a nearby window, the expression of awe was plain to see.

“What is it, clear?” Aoba questioned, eyes still not quite adjusted to being awake. Clear jabbed a finger against the window, as to direct Aoba to look outside, almost like the same way a child would. Aoba opened the jar of instant coffee, resulting in the surrounding air to have the same scent as familiar substance in the jar before setting it down on the counter again. 

“It’s snowing!!” Clears face was pressed against the cold glass by this stage, making it unclear what expression he held but his voice was filled with the undertones of excitement and bliss. Aoba eventually caught himself beside clear, also watching the slow decent of white powder as it came to rest on the white ground.

A small sound of displeasure was admitted when Aoba turned to the kitchen once more, fishing in the draw to find a spoon suitable for use in making his morning beverage, which also should help keep the tingle of cold away.

“I wonder how long it’s been snowing. There was no warning about it on the news but yet there seems so much of it…” Aoba drabbled on as he continued his routine adding all the nessary ingredients, now that the kettle had finished boiling and was now releasing steam, not to mention the irritating high pitched squealing. 

“Master! Is it okay if I take a look outside!!” Clear removed his face from the glass with a comical squeaking sound effect as he said this, looking towards Aoba for permission, even though permission was not really needed but he knows that Aoba might worry.

“Yeah, sure, just be careful. And put your coat on!” Aoba chided, watching as the taller man flashed him a smile and started pulling on a coat that hung on the rack as well as other assorted fluffy garments intended to keep him warm.

Clear began to pull the door towards himself, with quite a bit of force. As Aoba cupped his hot drink in his hands to see him outside.

“Huh…?” Clear’s voice was somewhat distraught as well as disappointed when he managed to open the door to reveal compacted snow creating a cold barrier between them and the outside world. Clear crossed his arms over his heavily padded chest, with some difficultly due to the sheer amout of layers he had one, and his mouth contorted into a pout.

“I wanted to go outside today.” Clear said sadly, looking at the snow angrily rather than with wonder like moments earlier.

“Hmm, we were going to go to that café today weren’t we…” Aoba paused and taped on the ceramic mug in his hand, creating a small tinkling sound as he was absorbed in his thinking process. “Maybe we will just need to find something else to do today instead! I can make you a hot chocolate too if you wish, to make up for the one at the café!”

Clear shut the door with a sigh and nodded, heading back to the room, probably to sulk and then come back as his cheerful self moments later. Aoba touched the side of the kettle checking that the remaining temperature was still hot enough and preparing said hot chocolate that he had promised. 

A soft thud echoed through the flooring of the house and then footsteps coming back towards aoba again. A pillow landed at Aoba’s feet as he was stirring the contents of Clear’s chocolate.

“What’s this about…?” Aoba hesitantly asked.

“This is what we are going to do today!!” Clear smiled. Instead of being padded by copius amounts of winter wear, there were blankets thrown over his shoulders like too big scarves and his arms full of pillows much like the one he at thrown at the feet of his lover.

He then set to work without any other explanation. Positioning pillows in the right spot like it was an art, even if it was not an art he was very good at. The loud sounds of chairs being moved against their will filled the house as clear moved them into place to create a skeleton for the masterpiece. 

Aoba finished his coffee and placed the remains in the sink and brought over the now luke warm chocolate and placed it next to where clear was working.

“A fort, huh?” Aoba said, standing back a bit to admire clears handiwork, before grabbing a blanket of his own from the supplies clear had piled up earlier.

Occasional sips of the chocolate, clanking of the cup as it was set down, screeching of chairs and the fwoosh as blankets grew to their full size to be draped. Soon, the masterpiece was successfully created. 

Both guys settled into the soft embrace of the pillows and duvets that lined the inside of the fort, admiring every part of their creation.

“It’s beautiful, Aoba san!! Thanks for helping!!” Clear bouncing a little as he said this, eyes darting everywhere in amazement. “Maybe we could watch a movie or something in here too!!!”

“Yeah.” The blue haired man nodded in response, lightly shuffling and positioning the pillows he was seated on to become more comfortable, leaning in closer to clear as an outcome which may or not have been the main reason for the relocation of pillows. Aoba fiddled with the stray blanket that was closest to him and placed it on top of Clears head.

“I can’t seeee!!!” Clear’s wailing came muffed from underneath the blanket, surprised by the sudden action that was performed.

“However, this is the most beautiful fort of all; look at him in all his beauty.” Aoba said, as he lifted up the blanket, revealing clear, who was no longer concerned but instead beaming. Hands cupped Clear’s face, spreading warmth to each other through the contact.

“Anything is fun when I’m with you, Clear.”

Warmth then spread from ones lips to the others, as they also found contact there.


End file.
